This disclosure relates to inter-device communication in a battery management and protection system.
Some devices and systems, such as hybrid electrical vehicles, use multi-cell battery stacks. Such battery stacks may include, for example, battery cells coupled to one or more integrated circuit (IC) devices. The devices typically include a controller (e.g., a microcontroller) and circuitry and provide, among other things, battery cell management and protection. In applications that require or use multiple IC devices to handle the battery cells, the IC devices may be connected to a microcontroller in a daisy chain configuration communication.